Another TIPTON!
by all-the-facts
Summary: what happen when another tipton check in to the hotel. And during a string of robberies, will the gang accept the newcomer.2nd chap is up. pls review
1. checked in

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Frankie 

A teenage girl stood outside the famous Tipton hotel in Boston. She wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt covered by a black jacket. She smiled to herself. Her name Francesca Tipton but her parents and friends call her Frankie. Her parents decided to go to Paris for their honeymoon and since it was spring break, they allowed 14 year old Frankie to stay at the Tipton.

No one knew she was a Tipton, she look too normal. Holding a skateboard in her hand, she decided to go in and see the 5 stars hotel in person.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

Right at that moment she step in, the manager. Mr. Moseby had dive to save his precious vase that was always on the table in the hotel lobby. The twins had "accidentally" hit it when they played football.

"Boys!! How many times have I told you not to play football in the hotel? We have another Tipton staying here, who god knows could be like London." Mr. moseby screamed like a nervous wreak.

"WHAT!!! Another Tipton. Moseby you are not pulling my leg are you!!" tthe candy counter girl, Madeline Fitzpatrick also call maddie screamed.

Moseby just nodded his head and cried, accompanied by maddie. Everyone knew London Tipton was very demanding. Frankie just laughed and just headed to candy counter. She was nothing like that but to see people getting nervous about her was very amusing.

"YES!! Another Tipton. We are so gonna have a great spring break." Shouted zack martin and gave his twin brother, Cody a high-five

Maddie returned to the counter still crying. She had been known as a slave for London, she even made her wear her wear a pair of high heel just to see if they looked good.

"Welcome, to the Tipton. I am maddie Fitzpatrick." She said to Frankie in a rather depressed voice.

"Um.. Hi. Can I get a two mars bars please?" she said in a nervous voice.

"Here you go, that would be 14 bucks." Maddie said still in very depressing voice.

It might have been the best hotel in Boston, but hearing 14 bucks for 2 bars for rather shocking. But no matter how much it cost, she had to get something to eat before telling the manager she was the Tipton. But then looked at maddie, her face looked like pitiful puppy on the road that you wanted to take home.

"You want one?" Frankie offered her candy bar to maddie.

Maddie didn't answer, but she did nod. Frankie handed the bar, she tore it open. And took a huge bite and another.until she finished the whole bar in a minute.

"Wow someone is hungry, 60 seconds to eat a mars bar. A new record." Frankie laughed

"Sorry, I am just nervous. Another Tipton is gonna stay here." Maddie replied

"Yeah I am pretty sure everyone in Boston heard after Mr. moseby shouted about it." She said sarcastically.

Maddie laughed, "I just hope the Tipton staying here won't be like London Tipton. She could buy the whole shop just to stop someone buying from buying a pair of shoes."

"My name is maddie Fitzpatrick." as she shocked Frankie hand.

"Frankie, err…"she didn't want to continue but she had to.

"Tipton." She said through gritted teeth. She hoped for the worst, maddie would start screaming. She closed her eyes waiting for it.

"THUDD." That was all she heard, she open her eyes and saw maddie on the floor. She had fainted, probably from the shock.

"OH MAN!!!" screamed the voice inside Frankie head.

SHOULD I CONTINUE………… 

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. say what!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Frankie Tipton

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Zack martin shouted once he saw maddie lying on the floor.

"I didn't kill her, she just fainted when I told her I was the tipton staying here." She said in defense.

"You are the Tipton staying for the week." The twins said in unison.

She nodded and then pointed at maddie, "can we talk about it later, I don't want to spend spring break in jail cos I made her faint. And apparently I am too young to go to jail. Any ideas??"

Both of them shocked their heads. Frankie checked her pockets, and found a small glass bottle.

"What's that??" Cody asked as she open the cap

"You don't want to know."

She placed near maddie's nose, and sure enough she was awake. Her eyes flicked open, still lying down. Frankie gave a hand and pulled her up. Once she was up, she walked to nearest armchair and collapsed into it.

"What happened?" maddie asked, as she massage her head

The twins and Frankie explained everything and in a matter of minutes maddie finally absorbed everything, except one thing.

"What was the thing, you woke me with?" maddie asked curiously

"Chinese medicine and don't ask what or why." Frankie replied

"Anyway, these are the twins that live here. Zack martin and Cody martin. Their mum is the hotel lounge singer, Carey martin." Maddie introduced all of them.

"Hey I think our mum finished rehearsing, let go see her. Then we can break the news to moseby. Zack do you have the camera." Cody said. And zack pulled out a black and yellow camera.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

"MUM!!!!" both the twin shouted on top of their lungs. Carey was on the still on the stage, still rehearsing.

"Mum, I thought you finished rehearsing. We have great news." Cody asked

"I just finished, but moseby gave me a song I needed to sing to the Tipton staying here."

"I don't think you need to sing that song, I don't really mind. My name is Frankie Tipton." Frankie introduced herself

Carey was like everyone's reaction, shocked. It wasn't the kind of shocked when you figure out you been flirting with you cousin that was 3 times removed. It was the kind of shocked when you found out that your parents got you a play station instead of a game boy, unless you already have a play station. Then your parents must have gone slightly insane.

Carey didn't say word, her eyes were watering. And finally she gave Frankie a warm hug. Frankie gave her a weird look behind her back…literally.

"guys a little help. My leg feel asleep." Frankie pleaded.

**I'm so sorry I have to leave you hanging there. My mum wants to do spring-cleaning and it isn't even spring. If I don't, she starts nagging. And I mean really nag. The 3rd chap would be coming out in a few days time. And you probably figure out why zack and Cody needed a camera. Be ready for more comedy.**

**JJ **


End file.
